


Rules of Attraction

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Written for the 2013 Secret Anniversary Drabble exchange. My recipient was Delta but it was a surprise and the perpetrators behind the sneakiness were our very own MOTW, Sira and Ria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a fiddle at the end of this that might help to explain what is going on – or not. :-/ It was my first attempt at fiddling and most likely my last. My admiration has increased a thousandfold for all those imaginative people who create the amazing fiddles and artworks out there. I nearly tore all my hair out with just this one. Kudos to you all.

_“_ _Who said old people didn_ _’_ _t know how to have fun._ _”_  Harry sounded cheerful but his worried frown said otherwise.

B’Elanna tilted her head to the left and then to the right. “That’s not exactly what I’d call fun.”

Tom looked less sceptical. “I don’t know; it has its advantages.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

Harry squinted as he watched his captain and commander take the final turn. “Oh, no, he’s losing his grip!”

They all grimaced and held their breaths as one of the captain’s legs slid off Chakotay’s shoulder.

By rights she should have hit the ground but Kathryn Janeway was nothing if not determined. Tightening her arms around his waist, she held on like grim death.

The crowd cheered.

B’Elanna yelled over the noise. “What’s this called again?”

Harry flinched as his commanding officers made an ungainly leap into the last water jump. “Eukonkanto.”

“Eukon… what?”

“Eukonkanto. Wife Carrying; it’s an ancient sport that began here in Finland.”

B’Elanna mouthed the words, _‘_ _wife carrying_ _’_.

Tom aired the obvious question.

“And they’re doing this because…?”

Phoebe joined the onlookers. “It was Mom’s idea.”

“Really? It doesn’t seem like something a mother would suggest.”

“You’ve never met my mother. Imagine Kathryn at her worst, double it and add a scary mother voice.”

“I can’t wait.” Tom’s words oozed sarcasm.

“Be careful what you wish for, young man.”

“Mrs Janeway! It’s lovely to meet you.”

“That’s not what I hear.”

Tom clamped his mouth shut.

Gretchen bit back a smile. “Bravo! Chakotay’s done it.”

B’Elanna frowned. “Done what?”

“Risen to the challenge.”

“Err, what challenge?”

“Kathryn was convinced he wouldn’t do it but he proved her wrong. Now the monkey’s off his back.”

They all gawped.

Gretchen grinned. “He’s worthy of a Janeway. The reception’s at four.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
